Burning Old Ties
by vanillasparkles100
Summary: This is what would happen if Bella wanted to take her relationship with Jacob one step further.


Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair. If I turned my face to the side-If I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder… I knew without any doubt what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no explanations tonight,

But could I do it? Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life?

Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I thought about turning my head. And then, as clearly as if I were in immediate danger, Edwards's velvet voice whispered in my ear.

"Be Happy." He told me.

At that moment, I realized that I _did _deserve to be happy, after everything that I'd been through in the last year. There was always a part of me that would wish Edward wanted me back. I guess that today was the day I would have to burn old ties, and move on. It was time to start controlling my life.

Without thinking, I turned my head toward Jacob and sighed, hoping that he would understand that I finally wanted to take our relationship to the next level. He looked confused for moment, and then finally understood what I wanted. He froze. Had he changed his mind about how he felt about me?

All of the sudden, Jacob scooped me up in one arm; the other was holding my face securely to his. He carried me over to my truck, and gently put me on the hood, hovering over me, without removing his lips from mine.

The scene was so cliché, like a movie from the 60's. I chuckled under my breath, as Jake parted from me to lay by my side. I turned my head to look at Jake, he seemed completely dazed. His lips suddenly curved into a smile.

"You finally gave in" he sighed.

We laid there for seemed like ages, until the sound of Charlie's cruiser awoke us from our daydreams.

"Hey Bella, Jacob, hurry and come inside, it's getting late." Charlie sounded terrible; you could hear the loss in his voice. He walked inside with a sigh.

"You should go Jake, Billy probably needs some comforting." I said, thinking of how Charlie felt.

"Sure, sure, but I was wondering, thinking that, maybe …" Jacob trailed off in the middle of his sentence.

"Jacob stop beating around the bush, Spit it out!" I joked.

"Fine, well I was just thinking we should go out to dinner to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" I asked sounding confused. I already knew the answer, but I just wanted to hear him say it out loud.

"Us... You know me and you." He said, sounding a little embarrassed.

I had to admit that I loved the way he said _me and you._

"Ok, Jake," I chuckled. "But I don't think this week is the best time, you know with the whole _Harry situation._"

"Of course," Jacob said, suddenly more serious, "We'll go next Friday."

"Until then" I said with a soft smile.

"Until then." He repeated as he reached to stroke my cheek. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, as I grinned sheepishly.

He left without another word, and disappeared into the mysterious forest.

The next week passed uncontrollably fast. The time flew by when you had something to look forward to. Before I knew it, it was Thursday night, and I was torturing myself to pick an outfit for my date.

Friday after school, I came home, suddenly anxious to see Jacob.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice startled me.

"Yeah, dad?" I half shouted.

"Before you go out with Jacob, I want you to pick up the things off your floor and put them in your closet."

"Um sure dad, can I ask why?" I asked.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this Bells." He paused for a second. "I'm selling the house when you go to college. I'm going to move in to a small apartment near the office."

"Why?" I asked suddenly heartbroken.

"Bella, I've been in this too long" He sighed, looking at the picture of him with my mother on the day of their wedding.

"Aw dad, I love this house, but if you really want to…" I said sadly. "Anyways, I got to get ready"

"Okay." Charlie said, suddenly absorbed in the football game.

I sighed as I walked up to my room. Charlie's news really brought down my mood. I got over it as soon I thought of what Jacob had planned for tonight. I laughed to myself as I walked in my room. I immediately grabbed a pile of clothes by the window, and a few meaningless artifacts that were strewn about the room, and threw them carelessly into the closet.

I turned my head to the clock. Great! It was already 5:40, and Jake would be here within 20 minutes.

Without having a second thought about my outfit, I put them on and I quickly let my hair down. When I heard the doorbell ring, and ran down the stars. I nearly tripped on my own feet due to my excitement.

Dang! Charlie beat me to the door. Now he was going to give us the "Don't rush a relationship" talk.

"Hey Bells" Jacob said with a charming smile. I always saw Jake wear that smile, but today it was different somehow. Because today, it was for me.

"Hey Jake!" I beamed suddenly feeling more excited, if that was even possible.

We waited awkwardly for Charlie to tell us it was okay to go, but all he said was, "Have fun" and went to go watch the rest of the game. I guess I was just used to the interrogation that he did when Edward was around.

"Ladies first" He said as he opened the door and gestured to his Volkswagen Rabbit. I smiled as I took his hand and walked to the car. He opened my door, helped me in, and before I even got my seat belt on, he was starting the car.

"So where are we going?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Um, I actually can't remember the name of the place" He said with an embarrassed grin. I snickered, that was so typical of Jacob.

We drove in an unmanageable silence, until I heard him cut the engine. I got out of the car, not realizing where we were. When I looked around, I was really confused.

"Jacob, why are we at the beach?" I asked.

"What, I thought you liked coming here?"

"I do, but it's dark, and I thought we were going to dinner?"

"We are." He said with mischievous smile. I was puzzled, like I was missing out on an inside joke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first story ever! I'm not sure if its that good. Should I continue????

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
